


Constellations All Aligning

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [50]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringing in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations All Aligning

As New Years go, it’s not the most exciting one Will’s ever had. Not that he’s complaining; the truth is that he’s exactly where he wants to be, and he can’t think of a better way to ring in the new year than on his couch with Finn and takeout from the burger joint up the street and the entire run of the Alien franchise.

He could tell when Finn spotted the box set on his coffee table that it wasn’t what he’d been expecting when he suggested they ring in the new year with movies and takeout. He’d probably been expecting to suffer through Will’s musical collection, and he might even have enjoyed it. He likes the theater, after all, and he’s taken to acting more than Will would have expected him to back when Finn was still a kid.

Will offered to go out instead, not because he wanted to be surrounded by noisy crowds or out on the road with drunk drivers, but because he didn’t want Finn to think he didn’t _want_ to go out. It’s all still new, this thing between them, even though it doesn’t _feel_ new, and he can tell Finn’s still a little worried that Will wants to keep it a secret.

And he doesn’t; he’s not sure his parents are going to understand, and he’s not sure how well it’s going to go over at work, but that doesn’t mean he wants to hide anything. He just...wants to keep Finn to himself for awhile, and maybe that’s selfish, but he’s stood on the sidelines and watched Finn for so long that he figures maybe he deserves to be a little selfish.

They only have one more day before he goes back to work, before Finn has to start thinking about school again and then they’ll have to fit in time together around everything else in their lives. So maybe they both deserve to be selfish, at least for a little while longer.

Finn hasn’t brought up moving in again since that first time, and Will doesn’t want to push him, because it’s one thing to spend the night a few times a week, but Finn’s mom is probably going to have a pretty hard time with him moving out. Then there’s the fact that if Finn does move in, Will’s going to have to tell his parents about them. But as much as he’s not looking forward to that conversation, he likes the idea of coming home to Finn every night.

He likes the idea of tangling their lives together, mixing up their CD collections and making room for Finn’s clothes in the closet and keeping the beer he likes in the fridge next to Will’s imported stuff. He likes the idea of tying their lives so closely together that it will be that much harder for Finn to untie them, when the time comes, and maybe that makes him selfish too, but Will can’t make himself care.

Not when Finn’s stretched out on the couch, his head resting on Will’s thigh and making little humming noises whenever Will strokes his fingers through Finn’s hair. They’re on the first _Alien_ sequel, and when they reach the scene where the first alien pops out of the colonist’s chest, Finn laughs and looks up at Will.

“Those are some cheesy special effects.”

“Hey, this is a classic,” Will says, but he’s grinning right back at Finn.

“That’s one word for it.” Finn sits up and plants his feet on the floor, reaching for the empty bottles on the coffee table. “You want another beer?”

“Sure, thanks.”

Finn nods and disappears in the direction of the kitchen, and Will hears the fridge open and then the sound of bottle caps being popped. He listens to Finn rifling through cabinets for a few seconds, then he reappears with two beers and a bag of pretzels.

“We can watch something else if you want,” Will says, reaching up to take the beer Finn holds out to him.

“Nah, it’s cool,” Finn says, then he leans in close and presses a kiss to the side of Will’s mouth. Will turns into it, hand in Finn’s hair to tilt his head just so and when Finn hums a contented sound against Will’s lips, he can’t help smiling. “I don’t care what we watch.”

Will doesn’t care either, not when Finn’s tugging at him until Will laughs and swings around to stretch out along the couch next to Finn. When Finn leans back against his chest Will wraps an arm around him and presses a kiss to the side of his head, then he settles a little further into the cushions and turns his attention back to the movie.

“What’d you do for New Year’s last year?” Finn asks, tilting his head back to look at Will, and Will has to think about it for a minute before he answers.

“There’s this bar Shannon likes to drag me to when she thinks I’m getting too uptight about work. Country music, cowboy hats, the whole nine yards. They even have a mechanical bull.” Will pauses to laugh, and when he looks down again Finn’s grinning at him. “It’s actually pretty fun.”

“Yeah? You ever ride the bull?”

Will snorts a surprised laugh at the look on Finn’s face and shakes his head. “No, but Shannon and I sang a duet the first time she took me there.”

“Really? Coach Beiste sings?”

“Not exactly.”

It’s the first time he’s thought about Shannon since this thing with Finn started. Will’s thought about what Figgins is going to say, and he’s already anticipating the field day Sue’s going to have once she finds out he’s dating a former student. He’s even wondered what Emma would say, if she was still around to have an opinion. But he hasn’t stopped to think what Shannon’s going to think of this -- what she’s going to think of _him_ \-- and the truth is, he’s a little nervous.

He realizes it must show on his face when Finn pulls away and twists around to look at him. “What’d I say?”

“Nothing,” Will says, hand on Finn’s neck to pull him into a kiss. “It’s nothing. I just haven’t thought about Shannon much lately, that’s all.”

“She’s not secretly in love with you, is she?” Finn asks, and Will laughs and kisses him again.

“No. It’s just...she’s a teacher too, and you used to play for her. It’s going to be an adjustment, thinking of us together.”

“Yeah, but Coach Beiste is pretty cool,” Finn says, though he doesn’t sound that much more convinced than Will. “I’m not a kid anymore, Will. People are going to have to stop thinking about me like I am sometime.”

As if to prove his point Finn swings a leg over Will’s, planting his knees on either side of Will’s hips to straddle his thighs. He reaches for Will’s beer and pulls it out of his hand, then he sets it on the coffee table next to his own before he turns to face Will again.

And Will knows he’s not a kid; he knows Finn’s capable of making all his own decisions, but it’s still hard to stop thinking of him as that earnest, sort of dopey teenager with the sweet voice and the even sweeter smile. It’s the reason he’s been letting Finn make all the decisions in their relationship so far, because if he lets Finn be the one to call all the shots, then Will doesn’t have to worry that he’s pressuring Finn into anything.

But the thing is, Finn wants him, and Finn’s family is pretty much okay with them, so what other people think shouldn’t matter. It shouldn’t, but Will knows that’s not how the world works, and eventually Finn’s going to figure that out too.

“Seriously,” Finn says, shifting his weight and Will reaches out to grip his hips. “Do you think she’s going to be weird about it?”

“I don’t know,” Will answers, because it’s the truth.

“Does it matter?”

There are a lot of ways Will could answer that. He could tell Finn that Shannon’s a good friend and Will cares about her opinion, so of course it matters. Or he could say that they’re colleagues, and their working relationship could be affected by her opinion of his relationship with Finn. Or he could just tell Finn that he cares about Shannon’s opinion of _Finn_ , that Will doesn’t want her memory of her first star quarterback at McKinley tarnished by who he chooses to spend his time with now.

Instead he shifts underneath Finn, pulling him a little closer and running his hands up Finn’s back to ease him forward, then he changes the subject. “Were you serious about living together?”

For a few seconds Finn just looks at him, and Will’s starting to wish he hadn’t brought it up when Finn finally rolls his eyes and leans in to press a hard kiss against his lips.

“Yeah, I was serious. But you never said what you thought, so I figured I’d give you some time to get used to the idea before I sprang it on you again. I know it’s pretty fast, but we’ve known each other forever, and it seems stupid to waste a bunch of time when we both know how we feel, right?”

Will waits until he finishes talking, and he can feel his smile getting brighter with every word, but he doesn’t even mind that he’s sort of grinning like an idiot by the time Finn’s done. He doesn’t mind that they’re missing the best part of the movie or that in a couple days he’s going to have to tell pretty much everyone who cares about him that he’s dating someone he used to grade. He doesn’t care what inappropriate jokes Sue’s going to come up with about his sex life, and he doesn’t even care that his mother’s probably going to cry for a week about the loss of all her theoretical grandchildren.

“For the record,” he says, reaching up to cover Finn’s hand where it’s resting on his chest, “I would love it if you moved in. I was going to give you a key for Christmas, but I chickened out and got you a toothbrush instead.”

Finn laughs and leans in to kiss him again, and when Will wraps his arms around Finn’s back he takes the hint and stretches out until they’re pressed together from their ankles all the way to their foreheads.

“What’s funny?” Will asks, smiling at Finn up close.

“Nothing, just something Kurt said,” he answers. Finn catches Will’s hand and pulls it up until he can see Will’s watch, then he turns to grin at Will again. “It’s almost midnight.”

Will murmurs something along the lines of ‘mmm’ and shifts under Finn, legs parting a little to let Finn settle between them. “And?”

“Isn’t there some saying about what you’re doing at midnight is what you’re going to be doing all year?”

“I think it’s the person you’re kissing at midnight is the person you’re going to spend the year with,” Will says, then he reaches up to run his thumb along Finn’s bottom lip. “Should we hedge our bets, just in case?”

Finn’s only answer is a nod and a bright smile, then he leans in to press their lips together, and yes, Will can definitely see spending the rest of his life doing exactly this.


End file.
